Laura Carrot
' Laura Carrot '''is a supporting character in VeggieTales. She is the best friend of Junior Asparagus. She first appears in ''"Are You My Neighbor?" ''with her father and her brother, Lenny Carrot. She then appears in ''"Rack, Shack, and Benny" ''with a much bigger role. She has only appeared with her whole family in ''"The Toy That Saved Christmas" ''with her parents and her brothers. Laura's Friends Were Annie Percy Lil' Pea and Junior. Appearance Laura is a small orange carrot with blonde hair with pigtails. At the beginning of the VeggieTales series, Laura has a bright red nose with pink eyes and freckles. Later in the series, she has less hair bands in her pigtails and no freckles. Acting *Laura Lottian in ''"The Story of Fibber of Loo on "Are You My Neighbor?" '' *Delivery Girl or Herself in '' "Rack Shack & Benny" *Winter Carrot or Herself in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" *Herself in "Larry-Boy! & the Fib From Outer Space!" *Lottian in " Are You My Neighbor? on Bob & Larry's Favorite Stories" *Herself in "Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed" *Laura with Blue and White Shirt in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" *Mary in "The Star of Christmas" *Herself in "The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!" *Mary in "An Easter ''Carol" *Mriam in ''"Babysitter in De-Nille on "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Robin Hood and Laura with Blue Shirt in "Bully Trouble on "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Pilgrim in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" '' *Orphan and Herself in ''"Gideon: Tuba Warrior" *Herself and Laura with Blue Shirt in "God Made You Special" *Laura with Blue Shirt in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Winter Laura or Herself in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Liliana in "Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woondn't" *Winter Laura or Herself in "'Twas the Night Before Easter" *Princess Poppyseed and Vanna Banana in "Princess of the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places" *Laura with Blue Shirt in "God Love Me Very Much" *Winter Laura or Herself in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Laura with Blue Shirt in "If I Sang A Silly Song" *Princess Poppyseed or Herself in "Lenny & the Lost Birthday on "Robin Good and His Not So Merry Men" *Becky, Herself and Boarding School Girl in "The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl" *Winter Laura or Herself in "The League of Incredible Vegetables" *Goldilocks in "The Good Egg of Gooseville" on "The Little House that Stood" *Herself in "Family Road Trip" Voice Actors *Kristin Blegen ("Rack, Shack & Benny" - "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie", "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush") *Jackie Ritz ("An Easter Carol" - '"Duke and the Great Pie War") *Megan Murphy ("Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" only) *Keri Pisapia ("Twas the Night Before Easter" onwards) Gallery Laura1.jpg|The Original Laura Oldlaura.jpg Laura2.jpg|The latest version of Laura. Laura.png2.png|Laura (center) as Lottian in Are you My Neighbor? Laura Lottain.jpg|Laura's First Appearance in "Are You My Neighbor?" LauraBenny.jpg|Laura in "Rack, Shack & Benny" Laura.png|Laura as Delivery girl in The Delivery Truck in Rack, Shack and Benny. LauraToy.jpg|Laura in "The Toy that Saved Christmas" Laura5.png|Laura With Lenny in "Larry Boy and the Fib from Outer Space" imgres.jpg|Laura in "Larry boy and the Rumor Weed" Deidre.jpg|Laura in "Larry boy and the Rumor Weed" 259896_191055044276569_2644766_n.jpg|Laura in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" Laura Babysitter.png|Laura as Miriam in "Babysitter in De-Nille on "Duke and the Great Pie War" Winterlaura.png|Laura in "Saint Nicholas: The Story of Joyful Giving", "Twas the Night Before Easter", "The Little Drummer Boy", and "The League of Incredible Vegetables" Princess1.jpg|Laura as Princess Poppyseed in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" Princess.jpg|Laura as Princess Poppyseed in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" Princess3.jpg|Laura as Princess Poppyseed in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" 6-20-2012.jpg|Laura as Princess Poppyseed in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" Vanna1.jpg|Laura as Vanna Banana in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" Vanna2.jpg|Laura as Vanna Banana in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" VannaGutiar.jpg|Laura as Vanna Banana in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" Vanna3.jpg|Laura as Vanna Banana in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" Princess Poppyseed concept.jpg|Concept art for Laura as Princess Poppyseed in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" Vanna Banana concept.jpg|Concept art for Laura as Vanna Banana in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" Laura in Lenny and the lost birthday .png|Laura in "Lenny & the Lost Birthday" on "Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men" Larua Penniless.jpg|Laura as Becky in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Goldilocks.jpg|Laura as Goldilocks in "The Good Egg of Gooseville" on "The Little House that Stood" Gretel concept.jpg|Concept art for Laura as Gretel in "The Good Egg of Gooseville" on "The Little House that Stood" Goldilocks concept.jpg|Concept art for Laura as Gretel in "The Good Egg of Gooseville" on "The Little House that Stood" Laura's family.png|Laura with her family Laura carrot as apple jack 2.png|Apple Jack Laura Carrot.png|Laura Carrot's body views (base) Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Bumblyburg Citezens Category:Female Characters Category:Kids Category:Carrots Category:Main Characters Category:Veggies Category:Cameo Characters Category:The Little House That Stood Category:End of silliness Category:My little veggie friendship is magic Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:An Easter Carol Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:God Made You Special Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:The Wonderful World Of AutoTainment Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:God Loves You Very Much Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:Are You My Neighbor Category:Rack Shack And Benny Category:Larry Boy & The Fib From Outer Space Category:Larry-Boy And The Rumor Weed Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Larry Boy & The Rumor Weed Category:Bob And Larry's Favorite Stories Category:And Now It's Time For Silly Songs With Larry